Cydno
Cydno is in the possession of WoFan138 please do not steal, copy or use ''' '''This is for the Villain OC contest DO NOT STEAL THE CODING. CODING WAS DONE BY ME Appearances Cydno is mostly RainWing but he does have a few SilkWing characteristics; he has four wings and also has antennae. Unlike other RainWings, he can't change the colour of his scales. However, he can shoot venom from his fangs. His scales are mostly dark navy blue with hints of gold. His wings are a lighter shade of blue, and the membranes are gold and rose pink. His underscales are a rose-gold. Ever since he was taken by the othermind, his entire body has gotten faint, odd checker markings. His eyes sometimes flicker white. Personality Cydno shows no mercy on any dragon he thinks is an enemy. He is also a master trickster and is able to talk any dragon into doing things for him. Much like Princess Blister, he has an eerie stillness about him, and you can never what he is feeling by looking at his face. But Cydno cares for his mother very much and defends her from the SilkWing tease her. History 88 years before the events of'' the Poison Jungle'', a SeaWing named Hurricane, who was an animus, and RainWing named Dahlia fled Pyrrhia. Hurricane would swim ahead, find an island, tell Dahlia (with his animus magic, he enchanted 2 slates like the ones Turtle made, unlike Turtle's slates Dahlia could write back to Hurricane) and then she would fly to meet him. When they arrived at the last island, an enormous cyclone rolled from the south while they were resting. Dahlia was unable to wake Hurricane. So she fled to Pantala hoping to find a dragon who could help, but by the time she returned Hurricane was dead. 3 years later she married a SilkWing named Copper. They were very happy together, but 1 year later she announced she was with egg; Copper was furious that she was having an egg, and he told her he didn't want to raise a dragonet. So he left her to raise Cydno alone. 34 days after Cydno's metamorphosis he flew to the Jewel Hive to use Lady Jewel's Library. There he found a book entitled Legends of Pantala, so he checked the book out and flew to his new home in the Mantis Hive. In the book '' Legends of Pantala'' there was a section on The Legend of the Hive. After he read the legend, he flew to the Wasp Hive because he believed the thing controlling the animals was the same thing Wasp was using to control her subjects. He wanted to control the SilkWings, so he could fight back against Wasp's rule, unfortunately, he did not know about the othermind, and when he found out, he had already eaten the breath of evil. Relationships The partner Wasp chose for him was Glimmer. Unfortunately, she was thrown into a wall by her boss for "carelessness". She got a severe concussion and now she can't walk or fly. Dahlia: Cydno has teeming affection for his mother. They get along quite well, except for the fact that Dahlia doesn't approve of Cydno trying to take over the world. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids